Being Beautiful
by IloveIchigo1
Summary: Kaien was altijd voor vrouwen geweest, nooit door iets of van iets anders . Maar waarom slaat zijn hart sneller, bij Ichigo Kurosaki die een jongen is .


**Story Titel ! : Being Beautiful **

**Koppels : KaienxIchigo**

**Waar gaat het over : Kaien was altijd voor vrouwen geweest, nooit door iets of van iets anders . Maar waarom slaat zijn hart sneller, bij Ichigo Kurosaki die een jongen is . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst & Homophobic (Beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" Kaien ! Kaien ! " Riep een meisjes stem, die Kaien wakker maakte . Als hij in zijn ogen wreef, en dan gaapte ." W-wat ..." Hij ging recht op zitten, en merkte dat hij weer onder zijn manga heeft geslapen . Shit als Kukaku dit ziet, maakt ze hem kapot . " U loser vrienden zijn hier ! Kom je nog ! "

" L-loser vrienden ! " Hoorde Kaien Keigo stotteren, Kaien zuchte dat betekent dat iedereen er is . Sinds Keigo altijd zelf laat, aankomt met zijn excuus ' leerlingen moeten verslapen tijdens schooluren ! ' . Blijkbaar heeft hij teveel naar hem geluisterd ." Ik kom ! " Riep Kaien als hij dan opstond, en zichzelf snel ging klaar maken . En deed al zijn manga weg, voor dat Kukaku in zijn kamer komt . Kaien's kamer zat vol met vrouwen poster's, tot sexy gekleed tot bijna naakt . Kaien glimlachte als zijn manga was verstopt, en liep dan naar buiten ." Sorry dat jullie op mij moesten wachten ! " Riep Kaien ." Werd tijd Shiba ." Zeide Bayakuya die hem met zijn ijskoude ogen betraalde, Kaien lachte nerveus sinds hij het bijna gewend was ." S-sorry ..."

" Ah ! Kuchiki als jij niet hier wilt zijn, moet je ook niet komen ! " Riep Keigo kwaad ." Denk maar eens na over jou zielige leven als een incest, voor dat ik jou met mijn schoen verplet ." Keigo stond bijna op springen, als Mizuiro niet tussen kwam ." Laten we gaan ! " Hij keek naar Kaien voor hulp, en Kaien deed het ook . Voor dat Kukaku hem vast had, als de 4 vrienden dan op weg waren . Zuchte Kaien en Keigo blij als ze de meisjes zagen, " R-rangruki-san ..."

" Nee Miyako-san is beter ." Vertelde Kaien Keigo, die vol ongeloof naar hem kijkt ." Zeker omdat ze jou ex was ? "

" Dat ook ..."

" Je raakte zijn gevoelige plaats ..."

" Hey jongens wat zijn jullie doen ? " Vroeg Miyako als hij naar de somberige Kaien keek ." Kaien ? "

" Ah het is niks het is niks ! " Riep Kaien nerveus, Miyako keek verbaadd maar Rangriku grijnsde . Als ze weet waar het over ging . " Kaien je word nog een emo, als je hart niet uit laat ~ "

" Kaien ! Je word een wat ! " Miyako keek geschokt naar Kaien, die kwaad keek naar Rangriku ." Fucking ..." Maar Mizuiro en Keigo hielden hem tegen, Byakuya deed geen moeite om Kaien tegen te houden . En las verder zijn boek, als hij tegen de muur leunde ." Kaien ~ Je zijt zo gemeen ~ " Jammerde Rangriku als zij op Miyako leunde ." Miyako zeg dan iets ~ "

" Matsumoto-san ... Gedraag je beetje .. "

" Ah waar is Rukia-chan ? " Vroeg Keigo als hij met dromerige ogen, voor Rukia zoeken was ." Ah ik merk dat Inoue-san ook er niet bij is ."

" Ah ! Onze Hime-chan ! "

" Hou je hormonen onder control, ze zijn de nieuwe aan het rondleiden . Voor dat school start . "

" Eh ! Nieuwe ? ..."

" Ah ! Je bedoeld Kurosaki Ichigo toch ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Ja Kurosaki komt uit Ryoka Town ."

" Is dat niet die dorp waar Soul Society gebouwen zijn ."

" Wow ! Iemand zo rijk komt hier wonen ! "

" Ryoka Town is eigenlijk het arm gedeelte, Gami Town is de rijkste gedeelte . Dan heb je Vizard Town, en Hueco Mundo waar de Arrancar gebouwen zijn geplaats . De 10 Espada's wonen daar ."

" Dan kan ik zien waarom zij hier heen is verhuist ." Byakuya wou iets zeggen, maar Keigo onderbrak hem ." Maar ik ga haar laten zien, dat ik met mijn charmante hart . Haar verdriet kan doen verdwijnen ! "

" Ah ! Juist jij ja ." Antwoorde Kaien die ook Byakuya onderbrak ." Wedden ? Wie haar het eerst kust, kan met haar date . Natuurlijk als zij zo iemand, lelijk wilt als jij . Zal ik maar ..."

" Hij is al weg ." Zeide Mizuiro plots Keigo keek eerst in schok, maar rende heel snel achter Kaien aan ." Haar lippen zijn van mij ! "

Als de twee weg waren, merkte Miyako dat Byakuya kwaad keek ." Je wou iets zeggen Kuchiki-san ? "

" Kurosaki Ichigo is ..."

Kaien rende snel voor zijn leven, hij gaat nooit een weddenschap met Keigo aan . Om alleen maar te verliezen, plus hij krijg misschien als bonus een sexy hot girl ! " Kaien ! " Kaien merkte dat Keigo niet ver van hem is, en rende nog sneller .Toen hij de school zag, voelde hij zijn overwinning omhoog gaan ." Stop ! " Riep Keigo die uitgeput was, maar bleef rennen voor die lippen . Van het nieuw meisje maar te voelen . " In jou dromen ! " Kaien rende snel de school binnen, en ging op zoek naar het meisje . Hoe kan hij haar vinden ? Waar is ze ? Plots zag hij Rukia en Orihime, voor hem wandelen met iemand voor hun op . Dat moet ..." Wacht ! " Rukia en Orihime keken geschokt, en gingen snel opzij ." Ichigo kijk uit ! " Riep Orihime .

Kaien grijnsde bedankt Orihime, nu heeft Kaien haar . En sprong meteen op Ichigo, en duwde zijn lippen op die van hem . Als de twee op de grond lagen, keken Keigo, Rukia en Orihime in schokt . Als de twee op de grond lagen, met hun lippen op elkaar ." Keigo ik heb gewonnen ! " Schreeuwde Kaien als hij glimlachte, en keek dan naar het meisje ." Ik heb .." Maar zijn mond viel open, als hij zag dat hij op een jongen lag . Met kort oranje haar, en bruine ogen die vervelend keken ." Wat is de bedoeling van dit ? "

" Ah s-sorry ..." En ging van hem af, als hij hem ophelpte staan . " Wacht waar is dan Kurosaki ..." Keigo keek ook verwarrend als hij het meisje zoeken was, Orihime's gezicht was rood en in schok . Dus Rukia antwoorde met rode wangen ." Hij staat voor je .."

Kaien had het eerst niet door, maar merkte dat wat ze bedoelde ." Wacht dan ben jij ..." Ichigo keek verbaasd maar glimlachte beetje ." Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo . "

" Je zijt geen .."

" Ja ik ben geen meisje ."

" Hahaha ! " Hoorde Kaien Keigo lachen als hij het geweldig vond, voor dezen keer eens te verliezen ." Kaien dit is jou toekomstige lief, wat geweldig wacht maar dat de anderen het horen ! "

" Wacht neen ! Dit is niet ..."

" Kaien-san .. " Kaien keek naar Ichigo, die plots dichter bij is . " Van dicht bij zijt je best wel schattig ~ "

" Wat ... " En plots kuste Ichigo hem, als hij Kaien dicht bij hem houd . Keigo's mond viel open, en Rukia en Orihime werden nog roder .

Kaien die zo dol is op vrouwen, word gekust door Kurosaki Ichigo die een jongen is !


End file.
